King Louie
King Louie is a character in The Jungle Book. In the 1967 film, he was voiced by Louis Prima. In Talespin, he was voiced by Jim Cummings. In the 2016 film, he was voiced by Christopher Walken He played King Bumi in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal, as well as in Avatar: The Last Airbender (Nuclearzeon Style) He is a crazy old earthbender He played Dexter Jettster in Animation Star Wars He is a diner He played The March Hare in Snow White in Wonderland (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a hare King Louie played Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (Animated Style) Heis a badger King Louie played Uncle Albert in Kiara Poppins and Sawyer Poppins King Louie played Ottoriki in GoGoRiki (Disney and Sega Style) King Louie played Darwin in The Wild Berenstain Bears Movie, The Wild Berenstain Bears Movie and Lion Cubs Go Wild He is a monkey King Louie played Rafiki in The Cat King and The Cat King 2: Danny's Pride He is a baboon King Louie played UncleIroh in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a Iroh King Louie played Bashful in Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals He is a dwarf King Louie played Yao in Nellan and Nellan 2 He is a Chinese man King Louie played Donald Duck in Conker and the Beanstalk, The Prince and the Pauper (Disney and Sega Style), A Kenai Movie and Who Framed Jose Carioca He is a duck King Louie played Bombay in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He played Otto in Leap Hood He is a dog He played the Beast in Beauty and the Ape He is a beast King Louie played Scuttle in The Little Jewish Mexican Girl He is a seagull King Louie played Captain Gutt in Microraptor Age 4: Continental Drift He is a pirate captain King Louie played Chief Roofless in The Dog and the Cat Portrayals *In The Mammal Book King Louie played by Rafiki *In The Ohana Book King Louie played by Lord Ralphie *In The Cartoon Book King Louie played by Magilla Gorilla *In The Children Book and The Children Book 2 King Louie played by Boni *In The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (Disney and Sega Human Style) King Louie played by Dexter *In The Galaxtic Guardian Book King Louie played by Sparky *In The Clan Book King Louie played by Fred *In The Rodent Book King Louie played by Chip *In The Jungle Book (Jimmyandfriends Style) played by Gru *In The Invertebrate Book played by Nails the Spider *In The Reptile Book played by Rattlesnake Jake *In The Ocean Book played by Freddi Fish *In The Person Book played by Forrest Gump Gallery: King Louie the Orangutan.jpg King Louie in TaleSpin.jpg|King Louie in TaleSpin The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 12.png|King Louie as a Gigantopithecus King-louie.jpg King Louie.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monkeys Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:TaleSpin Characters Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Funny Characters Category:Hopping Hairballs Category:Talespin Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Bossy Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fat Characters Category:Orangutans Category:Apes Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Animals